


that was love.

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Series: YnR Especiales 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex, okay no sé qué otras tags usar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: Los Winchester van a la localidad más fría del país a descubrir qué es lo que está ocasionando una ola de casamientos, un imposible clima primaveral cuando están en pleno invierno, y qué ha asesinado a dos hombres sin siquiera importarle haberlo hecho de la misma manera.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en alguna otra, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: YnR Especiales 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635028
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	that was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que le da el título a este oneshot es la canción de Kanjani8, _[ai deshita](https://uploadstars.com/video/A9BA9R2DUHWB)_.  
> Este es el primer caso que escribo :) Hasta ahora fue todo AU y _slices of life_ algunos otros _oneshots_. Realmente espero que les guste :)
> 
> Si van a escribir algo canónico sobre SPN y quieren ser muy puntillosos, [SPN Canon Big Bang](https://spncanonbigbang.tumblr.com/post/182096507891/here-youll-find-a-few-useful-tools-and-sites) cuenta con herramientas para ayudarlos a hacer algo no tan volado. A mí me ayudó a encontrar el MOTW que usé para esta historia :)

Dean se acomodó en el asiento del Impala y sacudió su cabeza. Sam lo miró de reojo.  
—De acuerdo, me estoy durmiendo. ¿Me dices de nuevo de qué se trata?  
—Tower, Minnesota. Se ha registrado una cantidad extraña de nuevos matrimonios.  
—¿Y cuál es el problema? La gente se ama, Sammy.  
—Uno de los problemas es que Tower es una de las localidades más frías del país y actualmente tiene temperaturas casi primaverales.  
—De acuerdo, eso sí es un problema. ¿Y el otro? —Sam pareció sorprenderse mientras revisaba algo en su tableta—. ¿Sam?  
—Dean… Se registraron dos muertes.  
—¿Y?  
—Las víctimas son dos hombres y ambos recibieron heridas punzocortantes en el pecho… a la altura del corazón.  
—Eso sí es raro.  
  


* * *

  
_Baby_ se detuvo frente a la casa de la primera víctima. Los Winchester salieron del vehículo casi al unísono y entraron a la casa que estaba frente a ellos. La puerta estaba abierta, reparando en los arreglos florales que dejaba la gente se notaba que el difunto había sido una persona muy querida en la comunidad.  
—¿Jane Barnett? —una mujer de cabellos y labios rojos levantó la vista. Su mirada también estaba roja de tanto llorar—. Lamentamos su pérdida. Somos del FBI —anunció Sam mostrándole tanto él como Dean sus insignias falsas. La mujer se levantó de la silla donde estaba, pero una de las mujeres que la escoltaban regañó a los recién llegados.  
—¿Creen que es el mejor momento para hacer esto?  
—Está bien, Nat —dijo la viuda—. Mientras más rápido terminemos con todo esto, mejor. Síganme, agentes. Vayamos al estudio para poder hablar con tranquilidad.  
Sam y Dean siguieron a la mujer. Al entrar a la habitación, ella se sentó en el sillón detrás del escritorio y con una seña de mano, les ofreció asiento a los hombres.  
—¿Usted encontró a la víctima? —comenzó Dean la batería de preguntas.  
—Así fue. Lo encontré en la habitación —articuló Jane. Se aclaró la garganta y agarró uno de los pañuelos de una caja. Dean estornudó.  
—Lo siento.  
—¿Quieres un poco de agua? —preguntó la mujer.  
—No, no. Está bien. Por favor, prosiga. ¿Usted estaba en casa a la hora del deceso?  
—No. Estaba en lo de Nat. Natalie Sleeman, una amiga.  
—¿La mujer que estaba a su lado? —preguntó Sam.  
—Así es. Llegué a casa y cuando subí a la habitación… No puedo siquiera decirlo…  
—Cuándo llegó a la habitación, ¿encontró algo fuera de lo normal? ¿Olores extraños? ¿Luces que parpadeaban?  
—No, para nada. La policía aún no sabe el motivo.  
—¿Su esposo tenía enemigos, señora Barnett?  
—¿Richard? —la mujer mencionó el nombre de su esposo casi con indignación ante la acusación que soltó el “agente”—. Todos amaban a Richard en el pueblo.  
—Es una pregunta de rutina —Sam volvió la vista a Dean que había seguido estornudando—. Eso es todo por ahora.  
—Claro.  
Dean se despidió de la mujer con una seña de mano, y no fue sino hasta sentarse en el Impala que empezó a sentirse un poco mejor. Agarró la petaca y bebió un poco.  
—Mucho mejor.  
—¿Puedes decirme qué sucedió ahí?  
—No lo sé. ¿Alergia?  
—Dean… Nunca antes has tenido un ataque repentino de alergia a alguna cosa…  
—No lo sé. Pero lo que sea, me estaba matando.  
—¿Volvemos al hotel?  
—Por favor.  
—De acuerdo. ¿Me dejas en la morgue?  
—¿Vas a ir solo?  
—Sí, tú quédate buscando información en el motel.  
  


* * *

  
Cuando Sam regresó, encontró a Dean sentado a los pies de una de las dos camas que allí había, comiendo una pizza mientras miraba televisión. Recibió a su hermano levantando las cejas.  
—¿Y bien?  
—Gary Skyes llegó con una herida de un arma punzocortante, y adivina, ¿qué?  
—¿No tiene corazón?  
—Lo tiene, pero destrozado. Es como si le hubiera reventado una bomba desde adentro. Y te apuesto lo que quieras a que la autopsia de Richard va a arrojar el mismo resultado.  
—De hecho… Revisé el informe del forense, y sí, a Rich también se le reventó el pecho. Literalmente.  
Sam se acercó a la computadora portátil y le levantó la tapa. Miró a Dean con una mirada de desaprobación cuando una ventana emergente de Busty Asian Beauties apareció de la nada. La cerró y prestó atención a la ventana abierta que se encontraba detrás.  
—Dean, ¿leíste el informe de la policía? —le preguntó Sam volviéndose hacia él.  
—La mayor parte, ¿por qué?  
—Adivina dónde estaba la esposa de Gary esa noche…  
—No tengo idea.  
—En casa de Nat.  
—Parece que tendremos que darle una visita a esa tal Nat.  
  


* * *

  
_Baby_ detuvo su marcha frente a la casa de Natalie y su familia. Cuando le preguntaron a un vecino qué estaba sucediendo, él les dijo que le había pedido al sacerdote del pueblo que diera una misa en su casa en honor a los esposos de sus amigas. Apenas pusieron un pie en la casa, una niña se les acercó con una bandeja de galletas. Dean agarró un puñado, Sam lo miró desaprobando su acción.  
—Y ahora oremos por nuestros hermanos. Gary y Richard se encuentran ahora en un mejor lugar —oyeron los Winchester decir al sacerdote. El resto de los presentes bajaron su cabeza y se dispusieron a orar en silencio. La ceremonia no duró más que otros quince minutos -cosa de la cual Dean estuvo profundamente agradecido-, y apenas tuvieron a la dueña de la casa a la vista, se acercaron a ella que estaba acompañada por el sacerdote.  
—Disculpe.  
—Agentes. Les presento al padre Ezra. Desde que está aquí ha sido de gran ayuda para el pueblo.  
—Oh, por favor, Natalie. No hago otra cosa más que lo que el Señor me dicta.  
Dean y Sam intercambiaron miradas. Si el pobre tipo supiera de la existencia de Chuck, definitivamente no estaría diciendo eso.  
—Excelente discurso el que dio ahí, _father_.  
—Gracias, muchacho. Natalie, los dejo hablar a solas.  
Los Winchester esperaron a que el sacerdote se fuera para empezar a interrogar a la mujer.  
—Usted corroboró las coartadas de las esposas de Gary y Richard, ¿esto es cierto?  
—Sí. Ellas estuvieron en mi casa cuando sus esposos fueron asaltados.  
—Qué coincidencia —soltó Dean. La mujer frunció el ceño y se puso a la defensiva.  
—¿Qué está tratando de decir, agente?  
—Disculpe a mi compañero. Sólo estamos verificando información —dijo Sam—. Eso es todo.  
—Sí, tanto Jane como Molly estuvieron aquí.  
—¿Mami?  
La pequeña que había estado ofreciendo galletas apenas Dean y Sam entraron a la casa llamó la atención de Natalie jalando de su falda.  
—Espera, cariño.  
—Mami, papi no despierta.  
Los tres adultos bajaron la vista para prestar atención a la niña que tenía una mancha roja en su vestido. Natalie se llevó ambas manos a la boca.  
—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Dean.  
—Nina.  
—Nina, ¿me llevas dónde está tu papá? —la pequeña comenzó a subir las escaleras. Dean sacó su arma de su pantalón y la ocultó dentro de su saco para no llamar la atención—. ¿Te quedas con ella? —le preguntó a Sam.  
—Seguro. Ve.  
Dean y Nina subieron las escaleras y ella le señaló la habitación donde estaba su padre.  
—¿Quieres volver con tu mamá? —Nina asintió con una expresión de miedo—. Ve con cuidado.  
El mayor de los Winchester se acercó con cautela a la habitación. Empujó la puerta entreabierta con el arma que sacó una vez Nina estuvo lo suficientemente lejos suyo. Sobre la cama yacía el cuerpo sin vida del esposo de Natalie. Parecía que desde su pecho hubiera estallado una bomba. Dean husmeó la habitación y llamó luego a la policía, avisando por el deceso del hombre. Al bajar las escaleras, Sam le dijo que le aconsejó a Natalie que despidiera a sus invitados. Ella pidió la ayuda de sus amigas y vecinas para ello.  
—Ya es la tercera víctima, Dean —afirmó Sam ya sentado junto a su hermano en el Impala.  
—Sí, y no tenemos absolutamente nada —reconoció el aludido mientras ponía en marcha a _Baby_.  
—Oye, creo que hay alguien con el que ha faltado que hablemos.  
—¿Crees que sepa algo que nosotros no?  
—Espero que sí porque sinceramente ya me estoy quedando sin ideas.  
  


* * *

  
La iglesia del pueblo era una antigua estructura que era mantenida por la comunidad. Todos ponían un grano de arena para mantener el lugar en pie. En medio de la noche, la luna llena la hacía brillar como una perla en medio de la nada.  
Los Winchester entraron al lugar tratando de recordar hasta el mínimo detalle de todo lo que los rodeaban.  
—¿Vienen a confesarse? —el padre Ezra apareció de uno de los laterales del altar, sorprendiendo a los recién llegados.  
—Nunca más lejos de eso, padre —bromeó Dean ocasionando la sonrisa en el hombre.  
—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos entonces, agentes?  
—Estamos investigando las muertes de-  
—De Richard y Gary. Lo sé. Natalie me comentó algo.  
—Así es —confirmó Sam.  
—¿Puede decirnos si vio algún comportamiento extraño en las víctimas días antes de su muerte?  
El sacerdote se puso pensativo, pero nada parecía llegar a su mente.  
—Lo siento, pero no recuerdo nada fuera de lo común —de pronto, Dean estornudó varias veces, llamando la atención sobre todo de Sam, a quien le resultaba insoportable el eco de los estornudos de su hermano en el lugar—. Debería quitar los inciensos, ¿no piensan eso?  
Sam se sonrió ante su apreciación. Dean estaba doblado contra uno de los asientos. El menor de los Winchester se apresuró en entregarle una tarjeta de presentación al sacerdote y agarrar a Dean para ayudarlo a salir de la iglesia.  
—Padre, cualquier cosa que recuerde, por más mínima que sea, por favor, comuníquese con nosotros.  
—Así será.  
Dean empezó a sentirse mejor una vez estuvo frente al volante de _Baby_ , bebiendo un poco de alcohol.  
—¿Ahora estás mejor? —bromeó Sam, uno de sus brazos apoyados sobre la ventanilla del vehículo.  
—Ahora, sí.  
El menor negó con la cabeza.  
—Deberías chequear esa alergia.  
—Cállate.  
—Oblígame.  
Dean se sonrió de lado y puso en marcha a _Baby_.  
  


* * *

  
La madrugada sorprendió a los Winchester con un clima gélido. No era insoportable pero tampoco tolerable. Entre sueños, Dean se levantó, quejándose, y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Sam que, por su parte, ante el frío contacto de la piel de su hermano, se despertó de inmediato.  
—¿Dean? ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
—Hace frío y tú estás caliente —murmuró el aludido envolviendo a Sam entre sus brazos. Él suspiró sonoramente y dejó que su hermano durmiera a espaldas suyo. De repente, sintió un beso húmedo sobre su cuello que lo hizo sonreír.  
—Dean, pensé que estabas cansado.  
—Ya se me pasó —Dean agarró la mano que Sam tenía descansando sobre su cuerpo y la metió dentro de su ropa interior—. Tienes la mano cálida —susurró Dean mientras metía su propia mano dentro del pantalón de su hermano—… Yo la tengo fría, ¿lo sientes, Sammy?  
Sam susurró el nombre de su hermano y dejó que lo acariciara mientras él hacía lo imitaba. A los pocos minutos, la diminuta cama del motel estaba siendo inundada con los suaves gemidos de placer de los Winchester. Sam había tirado hacia atrás su trasero. Dean se sonrió y apoyó su mentón sobre el cuello de su hermano para estar más cerca de su oído y decirle tantas palabras de amor como le fuera humanamente posible. Pero sólo habían dos que hacían derretir al menor, y Dean siempre las dejaba para el final, para ese momento en que Sam estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Y aunque Dean adoraba hacer que Sam tardara lo más posible, esta vez quiso acompañarlo, por eso frotó la cabeza de su erección sobre los glúteos de Sam mientras sentía su mano rodeando torpe e incómodamente su tronco.  
—Dean…  
—Sammy… Te amo, Sammy…  
  


* * *

  
El forense se sonrió al ver a los “agentes” bostezando.  
—¿Mala noche, agentes?  
Sam le devolvió la sonrisa, Dean volvió a bostezar.  
—El clima enloqueció, ¿no? —preguntó el menor de los Winchester.  
—¡Ni que lo diga! ¿Sí saben que este es el pueblo más frío de todo el país?  
—Lo oímos —respondió Dean viendo al hombre ponerse un par de guantes descartables y enseñándoles un cadáver.  
—Jonathan Sleeman, 38 años. Según su historia clínica, un hombre perfectamente saludable a excepción de una apendicectomía. Su corazón explotó, como pueden observar.  
—¿Pudo haber sido envenenado?  
—No hemos encontrado residuo de ese tipo —el forense compartió la misma expresión de incertidumbre que tenían los Winchester en ese momento—. Hablando con franqueza, este es el tercer caso de este estilo con el que me cruzo, y tengo que decirles que no he podido pegar un ojo desde que vi el primero.  
—No se preocupe, nosotros estamos aquí para solucionarlo.  
Dean y Sam se despidieron del hombre y se dirigieron a la salida de la morgue.  
—¿Te diste cuenta de algo? —preguntó Dean.  
—Dime.  
—A ese tipo le quitaron el anillo de matrimonio.  
—¿Y?  
—Y ese objeto no estaba entre las pertenencias que le fueron sustraídas.  
—¿Quieres decir que nuestro asesino lo tiene?  
—Quisiera averiguar si los otros dos tampoco tienen sus anillos… ¿Podrías quedarte y preguntarle?  
—¿Adónde vas tú? —le preguntó Sam agarrándolo con un poco de fuerza del brazo. Cuando Dean lo miró, lo notó preocupado, por lo que le sonrió.  
—Iré con las esposas de las víctimas. Al comienzo pensé que Natalie había tenido algo que ver, pero que su esposo también haya muerto…  
—¿Piensas en alguien más?  
—Es lo que quiero averiguar. Tiene que haber alguien más que tenga acceso a las tres casas.  
—Dean, son menos de mil habitantes. Cuando hicieron las ceremonias en su honor, es más que seguro que todos hayan estado presentes.  
—Lo sé. Pero tiene que haber alguien que estuvo en contacto con el cuerpo todo el tiempo —Dean acarició el rostro de Sam con ternura—… Nos vemos más tarde.  
—Me llamas, ¿de acuerdo?  
—Claro.  
Sam vio a Dean seguir su camino hacia la salida. Cada vez que lo veía alejándose de él, sentía que una parte suya moría.  
  


* * *

  
En la oscuridad, apenas iluminado por la luz del sol que entraba por una ventana que se encontraba bastante alta, había un altar. Sobre una pequeña manta vieja habían varios objetos: inciensos prendidos, un recipiente con pasteles y galletas dulces. A un costado, una docena de botellas de bebidas alcohólicas; y en el medio, en primer plano, tres anillos de matrimonio. Detrás, demás joyas desde pulseras a collares, pasando por tiaras y hasta un par de pequeñas coronas, probablemente pertenecientes a príncipes u otros nobles de menor jerarquía. Apoyado sobre la pared, como si estuviera custodiándolo todo, había una pequeña muñeca hecha a mano, vestida de azul, blanco, dorado y rosa; al igual que los inciensos a su izquierda. Encima de ella había un dibujo que llegaba hasta el techo hecho en tiza. De repente, un tambor comenzó a sonar, acompañado de un cántico en un idioma desconocido. Mientras lo tocaba, una persona bailaba al son de la música, frenética, como si estuviera siendo poseída por el sonido. La danza terminó con el ejecutor arrodillado en el suelo. Al levantar la mirada, sus ojos estaban teñidos de un color carmesí.  
  


* * *

  
Dean subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso, siguiendo los pasos de la última viuda.  
—Claro que conservo el anillo de mi esposo —dijo Natalie—. Está junto a mis joyas en nuestra… en mi habitación —la mujer titubeó al estar a punto de ingresar al cuarto—. ¿Sabe? No he podido dormir aquí. Anoche dormí en el living, en compañía de Nina.  
—Lo entiendo, señora. Pero sólo tiene que entrar, sacar el joyero y salir —dijo Dean, preso de la frustración que esa cacería estaba despertando en él.  
—Tiene razón —Natalie entró a la habitación y salió a los pocos minutos con el joyero entre sus brazos. Al abrirlo, comenzó a escarbar, y su ceja fue arqueándose cada vez un poco más—. Qué extraño —la mujer levantó la vista hacia Dean y le sonrió—. Discúlpeme un momento. ¿Nina, cariño? —llamó a su hija mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su habitación—. ¿Tú tocaste el joyero de mamí?  
—No, mami —oyó Dean a la niña respondiendo desde dentro de su cuarto.  
—Gracias, cariño. Agente…, creo que alguien ha tomado el anillo de mi esposo.  
—Otra más…  
—¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijo?  
—No, nada. Disculpe la molestia, por favor. Sé por lo que está pasando, pero, queremos descartar cualquier hipótesis.  
—Entiendo.  
—Será notificada de cualquier novedad. Que pase buen día —Natalie lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Al salir, Dean vio a Sam sentado en su usual lugar en el Impala—. ¿Y bien?  
—Ninguno tenía anillo de matrimonio entre sus pertenencias recuperadas.  
—Tampoco las mujeres —dijo Dean apoyándose contra la puerta del lado donde estaba Sam y cruzándose de brazos—. No lo entiendo, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un espíritu cleptómano?  
—¿Buscaste bolsas de maleficio?  
—No había.  
Sam llamó la atención de su hermano jalando de su pantalón. Dean lo miró.  
—¿Y si nos largamos de aquí? Tengo una idea para pasar el rato.  
—Estoy muriendo del sueño.  
—No te arrepentirás de mi idea.  
  


* * *

  
Sam tenía razón. Sus cabellos eran de un color dorado bajo la luz del sol, su mirada resplandecía y su boca hacía un sonido obsceno sobre la entrepierna de Dean.  
  


* * *

  
Sam se incorporó. Las vértebras de su espalda parecieron crujir ante el repentino movimiento.  
—Lo tengo —dijo, ocasionando que Dean, que estaba frente a tres pilas de libros sobre la mesa, lo mirara.  
—Habla.  
—Dijiste que los anillos de los tres esposos habían desaparecido, ¿no es así? —preguntó Sam mientras se acercaba a su hermano con la computadora portátil en la mano y sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla.  
—Así es.  
—Sí hubo una cuarta persona que no tuvimos en cuenta, Dean —Sam dejó la computadora frente a su hermano y reprodujo el video de una cámara de seguridad de la policía local.  
—Estamos frente a Erzulie. Es un loa del vudú.  
—¿Un loa como…?  
—Como una deidad, básicamente. Es una deidad femenina que, escucha esto, tiene los anillos de sus tres esposos.  
—¿Y los sacrificios son pechos de hombres estallados?  
—No, eso es lo que encuentro más extraño, pero me llevó a buscar algo más. Esta deidad acepta como ofrendas el licor, perfume, cosas dulces y joyas —Dean lo miró sin comprenderlo—. ¿Recuerdas tu alergia? Era alergia al perfume del incienso.  
—Espera, espera, espera… Eso lo sentimos en casa de la primer víctima. ¿Quieres decir que ellos están adorando a una deidad del vudú sin siquiera saberlo?  
—¿Dónde más tuviste esa alergia?  
—Hijo de puta…  
—Exacto —se sonrió Sam—. Y escucha esto, Erzulie tiene una especie de manifestaciones que derivan de ella misma. Y creo que nos topamos con la peor de ellas.  
—¿Con quién?  
—Erzulie Yeux Rouge. La vengadora de los amantes infieles.  
—Y estos estúpidos cayeron directamente en la trampa —dijo Dean, agarrando el bolso con armas que estaba sobre un sillón del motel.  
  


* * *

  
Dean y Sam decidieron ingresar a la iglesia por la parte trasera. Si la deidad estaba en algún lado, la alertarían al entrar por delante. Con sus armas en alto recorrieron los pasillos hasta entrar a la oficina del padre Ezra. Allí no encontraron nada extraño. Sam abrió un armario donde había un par de prendas y sintió una corriente de aire.  
—Dean.  
El aludido llegó a su lado y golpeó una a una las maderas del fondo del armario. Sam recorrió el contorno del mismo con la palma, hasta hundir uno de los extremos, descubriendo el falso fondo que daba a una a habitación oculta donde se alzaba el santuario a Erzulie. Ambos ingresaron y se acercaron al altar.  
—Finalmente están aquí —la voz del padre Ezra llamó la atención de los hermanos—. Me preguntaba cuánto más tardarían en descubrirme.  
—No fue fácil teniendo en cuenta que son veinte personas en todo el pueblo y están todos juntos cuando algo sucede.  
—¿En qué me equivoqué?  
—En eso —dijo Dean señalando los anillos de las tres víctimas.  
—Es extraño… Lo culpables que los tres decían estar, y sin embargo nunca cesaban sus... actividades —dijo Ezra mientras sus ojos admiraban los tres anillos en su dedo.  
—No debiste haberlos asesinado —dijo Dean, su arma aún apuntando a la deidad.  
Ezra lo miró. Se sonrió antes de responder.  
—¿Por qué? Ellos se lo merecían. Las mujeres que decían amar no se merecían tal engaño. Ninguna de ellas. Hice lo que debió ser hecho. Nada más ni nada menos.  
—Tú viste llorar a esas esposas, ¿y te dices protectora del amor?  
—Esa no soy yo. Yo soy muchas diosas en una. Es su comportamiento, el de ustedes, humanos, lo que hacen que sea una u otra.  
—Para mí eres lo mismo —dijo Dean—. Un monstruo. Y por eso, tendré que matarte.  
—¿Después de lo que hice? —los aludidos lo miraron. Se percataron de la sensualidad en la voz y movimientos de Erzulie—. Si no fuera por mí, ustedes seguirían reprimiendo lo que sienten por el otro. Yo los liberé —Dean le respondió disparándole a la altura del corazón. La deidad vio la sangre emanando de la herida y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Dean, molesta—. ¿Sabes? Aunque esto sólo sea un cuerpo que estoy poseyendo, sigo sintiendo dolor.  
Ni Dean ni Sam estaban al tanto de cómo derrotar a un loa, eso sería algo que aprenderían desplegando todas las formas posibles de derrotar a criaturas sobrenaturales que conocían hasta el momento. Erzulie apoyó su mano contraria sobre el corazón y luego de haber canturreado unas frases, el cuerpo fue sanado como por arte de magia.  
—Las balas de plata no funcionan —le dijo Dean a su hermano.  
—Déjamelo a mí —dijo Sam antes de dispararle a la deidad con otra arma.  
—¿En serio, chicos?  
—Sí, en serio —respondió Dean, disparándole con una escopeta. Tampoco surtió efecto haber malgastado esas municiones—. Balas contra brujas y sal de roca también son inútiles.  
Erzulie rió a carcajadas.  
—¡No importa lo que intenten! ¡Nada funcionará! ¡Yo soy eterna! —la deidad levantó sus brazos al cielo y comenzó a recitar una oración. Las paredes parecían retumbar ante su canto. Cada una de las armas con las que todavía contaban los Winchester necesitaban que ambos se acercaran peligrosamente a ella. Pese a la mirada de desaprobación de Dean, Sam no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados dado que no sabían qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. Tras encender el trozo de tela que sobresalía de una pequeña botella que contenía un líquido viscoso, Sam dijo un hechizo.  
—Furor divina virtute in infernum eam detrude.  
Erzulie detuvo la bomba que Sam le había arrojado, y con un movimiento de mano la destruyó contra una de las paredes de la habitación.  
—Humanos estúpidos, me están haciendo enojar —reconoció la deidad a medida que su voz se iba volviendo cada vez más similar a la de una mujer.  
—Tengo una idea —dijo Dean—. ¿Estás conmigo?  
—¿Acaso lo dudas? —repreguntó Sam con una media sonrisa  
—Agarra tu arma. Vamos a darle con todo lo que tenemos.  
Sam asintió y siguió la orden de su hermano. Ambos se acercaron a Erzulie disparando con todo lo que tenían, y no fue sino hasta estar a centímetros suyo que Dean le propinó un puñetazo en la cara y la inmovilizó en el suelo. Mientras Dean le clavaba una daga de plata bañada en agua bendita en el corazón, Sam le disparó con la Colt en medio de su frente. Dean se incorporó de inmediato y la decapitó.  
Al darse cuenta que habían terminado con el caso, los Winchester se miraron y suspiraron.  
  


* * *

  
—Ja.  
Dean miró a su hermano de reojo. Sam estaba leyendo algo en su tableta.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Sabes quiénes son los que más adoran a Erzulie y son poseídos por ella?  
—¿Quiénes?  
—Los homosexuales.  
—¿Y?  
—Erzulie los impulsa a liberarse cuando son poseídos por su versión más benévola.  
—Pero nosotros no necesitábamos eso.  
—No… Pero creo que estuvimos más… encendidos durante el caso —reconoció Sam—. Probablemente Erzulie se dio cuenta que nosotros habíamos llegado para cazarla…  
—¿Y nos hechizó?  
—Algo así. Supongo.  
—Sammy… Yo no necesito de un hechizo para tener ganas de estar contigo.  
—Cállate, idiota —Sam se sonrió.  
—Perra. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Notas finales**  
>  * Father/padre: En Supernatural, ya sea porque John los haya llevado a México (en estos momentos no me acuerdo si canónicamente pasó) o por haber visto demasiado Casa Erótica *guiño guiño*, pero tanto Dean como Sam suelen soltar un par de palabras en español en el transcurso de la serie. Como este fic está escrito justo en ese idioma, pensé que dejarla en inglés para que se viera esa diferencia.
> 
> * Hechizo contra Erzulie: El hechizo que Sam dice cuando le tira la molotov es la que Sam dice al tratar de vencer a los MOTW en el quinto episodio de la temporada 7, _Shut Up, Dr. Phil_. Aunque más tarde, Sam menciona otra versión, para diferenciarla de la que usarían al momento de crear las balas, es que usé esta primera.
> 
> * * Dean matando a Erzulie: Buscando sobre este loa me hizo acordar muchísimo a _Cloak and Dagger_ :,) *inche gente que lo canceló. Cada uno de estas deidades/ espíritus tienen un vevé propio, una figura geométrica que al ser dibujada llama al loa para que se manifieste (aprendí bocha en este día y medio de búsqueda por internet jajajajajajaja el libro de Milo Rigaud, _VeVe_ , es C.I.E.N.P.O.R.C.I.E.N.T.O.R.E.C.O.M.E.N.D.A.B.L.E).


End file.
